superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Garfield: His 9 Lives credits
Opening Credits in the Beginning.... * "Garfield: His 9 Lives" * Written and Created by: Jim Davis * Based on the Book "Garfield: His 9 Lives" by Jim Davis · "In the Garden" · David Kuhn, "Space Cat" · Jim Clements * Original Music by: Ed Bogas and Desirée Goyette * Vocals by: Lou Rawls * Starring Lorenzo Music as the voice of Garfield * Produced and Directed by: Phil Roman Ending Credits * Voices: Thom Huge, Gregg Berger, Desirée Goyette, Nino Tempo, Hal Smith, Heather Kerr, Sandi Huge, Carolyn Davis, Frank Welker, Ed Bogas, Lindsay Workman Cave Cat * Co-Directed by: George Singer * Animation by: Kevin Petrilak * Layout by: Ed Ghertner, Bob Givens * Backgrounds by: Gary Eggleston King Cat * Co-Directed by: John Sparey * Animation by: Kevin Petrilak * Layout by: Phil Ortiz * Backgrounds by: Gary Eggleston In the Garden * Co-Direction, Layout and Animation by: Ruth Kissane * Backgrounds by: Dave Kuhn Court Musician * Directed by: Bob Scott * Animation by: Bob Scott, Doug Frankel, Ralph Eggleston * Layout and Backgrounds by: Wendell Luebbe * Character Design by: Bob Scott Stunt Kat * Co-Directed by: Bob Nesler, Bill Littlejohn * Animation by: Bill Littlejohn * Layout and Backgrounds by: Mitch Schauer ** "KRAZY KAT" - © 1988 King Features Syndicate, Inc. Diana's Piano * Directed by: Doug Frankel * Animation by: Bob Scott, Doug Frankel, Ralph Eggleston * Layout by: Ralph Eggleston * Backgrounds by: Dave Kuhn * Character Design by: Bob Scott, Doug Frankel, Ralph Eggleston * Styling by: Chris Sanders Lab Animal * Co-Directed by: Doug Frankel * Animation by: Doug Frankel, Sam Ewing, Bob Scott, Glenn Zimmerman, Ralph Eggleston, Greg Vanzo * Layouts by: Cole Shortt * Backgrounds by: Ralph Eggleston * Character Design by: Doug Frankel, Bob Scott Garfield * Co-Directed by: John Sparey, Bob Nesler * Animation by: Kevin Petrilak, Kevin Wurzer * Layout by: Ed Ghertner, Bob Givens * Backgrounds by: Ellie Bogardus Space Cat * Co-Directed by: Bob Nesler, John Sparey * Animation by: Kevin Petrilak, Kevin Wurzer * Layout by: Ed Ghertner, Bob Givens * Backgrounds by: Gary Eggleston * Key Assistants: Art Roman, Suzy Ewing * Assisted by: Dick Williams, Sandy Henkin, Mike Oliva, Jim Schumann, Edy Benjamin, Chris Chu * Color Design: Phyllis Craig * Ink and Paint by: C&D Productions, Inc. Avon Park, Florida and C&D Ink and Paint Service Burbank, California * Edited by: Sam Horta Editorial ** Kevin Spears.....Supervisor ** Mark Crookston.....Effects ** Mark L. Mangino.....Effects ** Timothy J. Borquez......Music ** Brian Mars......Music * Additional Music by: Malcolm Payne * Production Manager: Ted Bemiller * Production Co-Ordinators: John Cawley, Lizabeth Aguiar * Production Assistants: Lori Flora, Richard Roman * Camera: Ted T. Bemiller, Greg Orozco * Voice Recording: Buzzy's · George Thompson * Music Recording: Russian Hill Recording · Gary Clayton * Color: Deluxe * Video Transfer: Ame, Inc. Closing Logos and Copyright Screen * A Film Roman Production * in association with: United Media and Paws, Inc. * THE END "Garfield: His 9 Lives" © 1988 United Feature Syndicate, Inc. Category:Episode credits Category:End Credits Category:Garfield Category:Film Roman Category:Paws, Inc. Category:United Media Productions Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:Fox Video Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:CBS Category:United Feature Syndicate, Inc. Category:Missing in Action (MIA) Category:SoPeachi Entertainment Category:Anderson Digital Category:9 Story Media Group